Two of a Kind
by BlueThunderAngleTB
Summary: Set just before International Rescue. Scott meets Amelia, how will things work out for them when Scott leaves the Air Force to join International Rescue.
1. Meeting someone new

**Hi guys this is a new story set just before International Rescue and after. I hope you like, here's chapter 1.**

**Chapter 1**

Scott Tracy is a Air Force pilot, he just got promoted to Captain. Scott's friends who are now under his command, took Scott to the Rose bar to celebrate, he says.

"Thank you guys for bringing me here to celebrate"

Mike, Leo, Lee and Jack reply at the same time.

"Your welcome Scott"

Across from them at the bar was a young lady, she has long brown hair that she put up in a bun, she has blue eyes like the ocean. She was dealing with the order for Mike and his friends, she walk over with their drink's and puts them on the table and Mike says.

"Thank you Amelia"

"Your welcome... if you need anything else just call"

Amelia walks back to the bar unaware that she was being watched. Scott watched her working, Mike and the others notice and Mike says while chuckling.

"Looks like someone is interested in Amelia!"

Without turning to Mike he replies.

"Yeah I have never met someone so beautiful"

"I could introduce you to her and maybe ask if she would go on a date with you?"

"What!... you don't..."

Was all Scott said as Mike was already over by Amelia.

"Hey Amelia can I ask you something?"

She looks up and nod's gently, she continues with what she was doing and says.

"Yeah sure go ahead"

"Well see my friend over there... the one with the stripes on his sleeves?"

Amelia looks over to Scott and nods gently and replies.

"Yeah I see him"

"Would you consider dating him?"

Amelia think for minute then answers.

"Yeah I would"

Amelia's boss Dan came over.

"Amelia your shift is over, see you on Thursday"

Amelia went and got her things and walks over to Mike and his friend's table.

"Hello boys"

"Would you like join us?" asked Mike.

"Yeah sure"

"You can sit next to Scott"

"Thank you"

Amelia sits next to Scott and introduce herself.

"I'm Amelia Williams"

"I'm Captain Scott Tracy"

"Pleasure to meet you Captain Tracy"

"Please call me Scott"

"Ok Scott... you can call me Amelia"

Scott and Amelia smile at each other and Mike says.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while Amelia"

"Yeah well I just met someone who makes me smile"

She turns to Scott and he says.

"I'm glad I can make you smile"

Mike speaks up and asked.

"And what about you know who?"

Amelia turns to Mike.

"I don't want to talk about him"

Scott asked Amelia.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Just a guy that I dated for awhile... but I ended things with him"

"What happened?"

Amelia was about to reply when someone calls out her name, she knew that voice and turns around to see her ex.

"There you are Amelia... I've been looking for you"

"I have nothing to say to you Ian"

Ian grabs Amelia tightly and pulls her off the chair roughly.

"Ow... Ian let go your hurting me"

"I'll do what I want... now come on"

Mike and Scott got up to help Amelia, Mike grabs Ian's hand and he let's go of Amelia, she go's over to Scott who hugs her to comfort her. Mike takes Ian outside the return a few minutes later and asked.

"Are you ok Amelia?"

"Yeah I am thanks to the both of you"

"He won't bother you anymore"

"Why what did you do?"

"I told him that Scott's your boyfriend and that he would be sorry if he came anywhere near you again"

Amelia looks at Mike in shock, she takes a moment to gather her thoughts and says.

"I hope he does stay away from me"

Scott replied.

"He better and you will see just how a Tracy can be protective of family and friends"

"I like the sound of that"

"And Scott will treat you like a lady should be" Jack added.

Amelia turns to Scott and smiles, Scott returns the smile. Amelia realizes that it was getting late.

"It's getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow, I'm meeting a friend"

"I'll walk you home... if that's ok with you?"

"Yes that's fine if you don't mind Scott?"

"Yeah that's fine... see you guy's back at barrack's"

Both Scott and Amelia got up and left the bar. Amelia didn't live that far from the bar, she lives in between the bar and Air Force Base.

"I really am thankful to you for walking me home Scott"

"Your welcome and I didn't want you walking home alone"

It didn't take lo g before they reached Amelia's home, Scott walked to her door.

"Thank you again for walking me home"

"Your welcome... if your not busy tomorrow night would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Yes I'd love to go out to dinner with you"

"Ok how does 7pm sound fine"

"Yes 7pm is fine and I'll be ready"

Both Amelia and Scott wanted to hold each other, in each other's arms, Amelia gave Scott a quick peak on the cheek then went went inside. Scott walks back to his squads barracks smiling the whole time.

"Good to see your back and what's got you all happy?" asked Leo.

"I asked Amelia out to dinner tomorrow night and she said yes"

"Congratulations Scott we're all happy for you and Amelia" was Mike's reply

"Thank you guy and thank you Mike"

"Your welcome... we wouldn't have minded if you stayed the night at Amelia's" Mike joked

Scott shakes his chuckling, they talked for awhile before turning in for the night.

**This the first chapter. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters. I hope you like. **


	2. Shock and a date

**Hi guys I hope you like this chapter, I don't own Thunderbirds our their characters. Here is chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

The sun rises and shine's through the bedroom window, Amelia awoke and got up, she went down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and a glass of orange juice. After Amelia had breakfast she went back upstairs to have a shower and get ready for the day.

In a pink Rolls-Royce was a lady with shoulder length hair and blue eyes, her nane is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, driving her was her butler/chauffeur, his name is Parker.

"We're coming up to Miss Amelia's home now m'lady"

"Thank you Parker... I do hope she's ok and ready to go"

Parker parked FAB1, got out and help Lady Penelope out. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Amelia got up from the sofa and answered the door, Lady Penelope asked.

"Hello Amelia dear are you ready to go?"

"It's good to see you Penny and you too Parker, yes I'm ready"

Amelia grabs her jacket and keys, she locks the door and followed them to FAB1 and got in. Parker drove to the Air Force Base, he drove up to the the gate show's the gaurd their pass's, after the gaurd checked them he opened the gate and Parker parked FAB1 in a parking space, he helps Lady Penelope and Amelia out and Lady Penelope says.

"You stay here Parker we won't be too long"

"Yes m'lady"

Lady Penelope and Amelia walk into a building and tells the receptionist.

"Hello we're here to see Colonel James Carter, could you let him know please"

"Yes of course" was her answer.

They didn't have to wait long as a man came out to Lady Penelope and Amelia, he tall and has short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello I'm Colonel James Carter please to meet you"

Penelope answers.

"The pleasure is ours Colonel Carter, this is Amelia Williams and I'm Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward"

"Please this way"

Colonel Carter leads them to his office, once they go inside he closes the door ans sits in his chair at his desk.

"Please take a seat ladies"

They sat down in the chairs opposite the Colonel.

"You said on the phone that you wanted to help the Air force?"

"Yes I would like to have a look around if that's ok?"

"I already arranged for you to be given a tour"

"Thank you"

There was a knock on the door, Colonel Carter says louder enough to be heard.

"Come in"

The door opens and two men walk in.

"Captain Tracy, Major Heartfield this is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and Amelia Williams"

Scott was shocked for a moment at seeing not Lady Penelope but Amelia as well, he takes a moment to compose himself and says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both"

"Like wise"

Both Lady Penelope and Amelia say at the same time.

"Captain I'd like you and your squad to show them around please"

"Yes sir"

Scott and Mike left the Colonel's office with Lady Penelope and Amelia following behind, Scott turns to Mike.

"Mike wcan you let the squad know please"

"Yes Captain"

Mike runs off to let the rest of the squad know. Meanwhile with Lady Penelope, Amelia and Scott, Lady Penelope asked Scott.

"It's good to see, how is your father, brother's and Grandma?"

"It's good to see you too and they are fine"

Amelia stayed quiet and Lady Penelope noticed and asks.

"Amelia dear are you ok?"

"Im fine Penny"

Scott says.

"Well it's lunch time if your hungry?'

"Yes let's get something to eat" Lady Penelope replied.

Amelia follows behind Scott and Lady Penelope.

**Amelia's thoughts.**

I wonder how they know each other, maybe through his dad, I don't know much about Scott... he hasn't looked at me or noticed me, I feel invisible like I'm not here...

After they got something to eat they found and a table ans sat down, Scott and Lady Penelope talked while Amelia stayed quite, after she finished she went outside to get some fresh air. Scott and Lady Penelope didn't notice that she was gone. Mike saw Amelia leave and gets up and follows her.

"Hey Amelia are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"What's bothering you... and don't lie"

"I feel like they didn't notice me, I came out to get some fresh air... I feel invisible, maybe it was a mistake agreeing to go out on a date with Scott"

"I'll be right back"

Mike went back inside and over to Scott who sees him.

"Hey Mike what's up?"

"Can I have a word with you please?"

Scott nods and they go to one side, Mike asks.

"Have you forgotten about something?"

Scott thinks for a minute then realizes that Amelia is missing.

"Amelia is missing, I got to go find her"

Mike reached out and put his hand on Scott's shoulder and says lightly.

"Amelia feels invisible like you don't see her there and she said that maybe she made a mistake in agreeing to go out on a date with you, you've got to prove her wrong"

Scott nod's his head and went outside to search for Amelia but he didn't have to go far as Amelia was was leaning against the wall, he walks over to Amelia.

"Amelia!"

She turns to see Scott.

"Scott I thought you was talking to Penny?"

"I was... I'm sorry that I ignored you"

Amelia looks down in hopes that Scott doesn't see her tears, but he did and he places his hand under her chin and moves her head gently so that they were looking into each other's eyes, he wipes her tears away.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me"

"It's ok Amelia, I'm the one who is sorry... please forgive me"

"Yes I forgive you Scott"

That was it they couldn't resist each other, Scott leans in and kisses Amelia, she puts her arms around his neck, they deepen the kiss passionately, things would have gone further but they got interrupted.

"Amelia... Scott!"

Scott and Amelia part and turn to Lady Penelope, Amelia says.

"We can explain"

"Please do"

Scott explained as he wanted to protect Amelia.

"Lady Penelope, Amelia and I met at the Rose bar where she work, we met

yesterday"

"I see... but don't you think that you should have gone on a date or two first?"

"We do have a date tonight and we only kissed just now and nothing more"

"Ok I understand"

"Thank you Penny" Was reply.

"Your welcome... but why didn't you tell me or the Colonel that you know each other"

Scott answers.

"I was in shock when I saw Amelia"

"And I didn't know what to say"

"I see... shall we continue?"

"Yes let's" was Scott's answer.

Scott leads the way and Amelia and Lady Penelope follwed, they came to one of the barracks and went inside, Leo comes up to them and says.

"The inspection officer is coming Captain"

"Thank you Cadet Smith"

Scott turn's to Amelia and Lady Penelope.

"I'm sorry I forget that we have inspections today"

Lady Penelope replies.

"That's ok Scott we'll wait in the cafeteria"

Scott nod's gently and watchs them head to the cafeteria then he heads back inside his squad's barracks to make sure everything was ready for inspection. In the cafeteria Lady Penelope and Amelia talked.

"I'm happy for you Amelia, you have found a nice young man... don't let him go"

"Thank you Penny I won't... Scott and his friend Mike protected me from Ian"

"Ian... what did Ian do?"

"He came to the Rose bar and tried to force me to leave with him... I even have bruise's on my wrists"

"I'm glad Scott and his friend was there and that you don't have any other injuries"

Scott came into the cafeteria and sat down next to Amelia, he caught the last part of Their conversation, he says.

"I'm sorry if I took to long... Amelia what does Lady Penelope mean by other injuries?"

Lady Penelope answers.

"It's ok Scott you don't have to apologise.

"Can we talk it leter please Scott?" Amelia asked.

Scott nods gently and says.

"Yes of course we can"

Just then Colonel Carter came in and walked over to the three of them, he noticed how close Scott and Amelia were and saw them holding hands and he says.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I brought you a list of new Cadet's who start tomorrow... I know it's none of my business but do you two know each other"

Scott replies before Amelia could.

"Yes sir, Amelia and I are dating, we're sorry that we didn't tell you before now"

"That alright no need to apologise... anyway here is the list"

The colonel hand Scott the list and leaves, Scott looks at the list. After another hour Scott walks Lady Penelope and Amelia back to FAB1, Lady Penelope got in and waits for Amelia.

"I'll pick you up at 7pm"

"Ok I'll be waiting"

Scott lean's in and kisses Amelia, after they part he helps her to get into FAB1, he watches them leave then returns to his barracks.

It didn't take long to get back to Amelia's home, Lady Penelope say's before she and Parker left.

"Remember don't let him go"

"I won't Penny"

Amelia went inside and gets ready for her date with Scott. She puts on a light blue dress that has Flowers on it and a pair of light blue low heels on.

Back at the barracks Scott informed his squad about the new Cadets, after he got changed and made his to Amelia's home to pick her up.

Amelia ssat outside on her swing chair waiting for Scott who just arrived and walked down the path to her.

"You look beautiful tonight"

"Thank you, your very handsome tonight too'

Scott gives Amelia a quick peck then offer's his hand to her which she took, they walk hand in hand to a restaurant, Scott opens the door for Amelia and she walks in with Scott walking next to her.

They walk up to the waiter and Scott say.

"I have reservation for Tracy"

The waiter looks at the list then back to Scott and Amelia and says.

This way please"

Scott and Amelia follow the waiter to a table out on a balcony on the second floor.

"Here you are sir, ma'am"

Scott pulls out a chair for Amelia tnen pushs it back in as she sits, then he went around and sits opposite her, the waiter hands them the a menu each and asked.

"Can we get two glasses of white wine... Riesling please"

"Yes sir"

The waiter went and got their wine the returned and places the glasses on the table. Amelia ordered a chicken ceasar salad and Scott ordered the same and a starter dish to share, cheesy wedges and for dessert Scott order a belgian chocolate brownie to share.

While they waited for their meal they talked.

" Tell me more about about yourself Amelia"

"Well I graduated from Oxford University, my favorite color is blue and I like to read some times"

"What did you study?"

"I studied in catering and childcare, what about you?"

"I studied at Yale and Oxford universities then I joined the US Air Force, I have four younger brothers, I'll introduce to them next time they visit"

"Four brothers... what are their names... if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'll tell you their names in order oldest to the youngest, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan"

"I can't wait to meet them"

They talked for a while and after they finished eating Scott paid the bill, even though Amelia said that she could pay half the bill but he insisted saying that he asked her for date and he chose restaurant. After. paying Scott walked Amelia home and she asks.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"Yes I would thank you"

Amelia let's Scott in and after she shut the door he pulls her to him and he wraps his arms around her, and she puts her arms around his neck and runs her fingers through his hair. Scott leans in and kisses Amelia passionately who deepens the kiss, things got heated real quick and they got lost in the passion.

**I hope you like it and I know it's a long chapter, sorry guys, please don't hate me. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	3. Morning after and trouble

**I hope you like this chapter. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters. Here is chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Amelia woke up and looks to the side to see Scott still asleep, she got out of bed gently and puts her robe on and went to take a shower then gets dressed, after she went downstairs and made them some breakfast and a cup of coffee.

Scott woke up in a unfamiliar room then he remembers what happened between him and Amelia last night, he gets up to see a robe on the end of the bed he puts it on and takes a shower then gets dressed, he went downstairs to the kitchen, he walks over to Amelia and hugs her from behind, she junped a little then realizes that it's Scott she turns her head around and kisses him.

"Good morning Scott, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Amelia, yes I did and what about you?"

"I slept just fine, I made us some breakfast and coffee"

"Smells great"

Scott sat down and Amelia sat next to him to eat breakfast and she says.

"I hope you don't get into trouble for not sleeping on base in your barracks?"

"No I won't, what are you doing today?"

"I have to go to work at the Rose bar, I start at 1pm and finish at 7pm, what about you"

"I have to train the new Cadets... here I wrote down my details for when I'm away and if you need me for anything"

Scott hand her a piece of paper, Amelia gets up and went into the hallway then returnsand hand's Scott a piece of paper.

"Thank you Scott, that has my home, mobile and work phone numbers on as well as my home address"

"Thank you Ameila... I better go or I'll be late"

Ameila walks Scott to the door and he kisses her and she says.

"Thank you for a great time last night, your amazing Scott"

"It was a pleasure and your amazing too"

Scott left and arrived with twenty minutes to spare, he went to his squad's barracks and got changed.

"Mike walks into the squad's barracks and upto Scott who was putting his uniform jacket on.

"Hi Scott I take it things went well with with Amelia last night as you didn't come back?"

Scott looks up and sees Mike giving him a cheeky smile, Scott just give Mike a dirty look.

"Yes we had a great time... and no I'm not you what we did... Let's get to the new Cadets"

Both Scott and Mike went to meet the new Cadets, they were waiting in a line. Scott and Mike walks up and Scott says.

"Good morning everyone I'm Captain Tracy and this is Major Heartfield, we will be your instructor's, but before we start I'll take roll call"

Meanwhile Amelia got called into work early, she was cleaning the table's when someone grabbed her from behind and she says.

"Let me go, let me go!"

"Now why would I do that?"

Amelia froze as she knew who her attacker was.

"Ian what do you want from me?"

Ian didn't answer he turns her around and started to hit her repeatedly then he throws her to the floor, she hit her head on a table from where Ian threw her to the floor, she had a few cuts and bruises. Amelia was thankful that her boss came to stop Ian, May a barmaid and Amelia's friend helps Amelia up and to sit her on a chair, Amelia says.

"Thank you May"

"Your welcome, I'll just clean your cuts"

May cleaned Amelia's cuts when their boss came in and asked.

"He's gone, how do you feel?"

"I'm ok just a little sore and in a little shock"

"If you want you can go home"

"No it's ok, I'll be fine"

Back at the Air Force Base Scott was just calling out the last person.

"Ian Ross"

"I'm here"

"Ok thats everyone, now we'll go over to the assault course"

Everyone followed Scott and Mike to the assault course, Scott says.

"I'm going to time you... but don't worry you will improve over time"

Everyone did the assault course and Scott marked their time, he sees that Mike had a strange look in his eyes and asked him.

"What's bothering you Mike?"

"It's about Ian Ross... he's Amelia's ex boyfriend"

Scott up and noticed that Amelia's ex, Ian Ross had indeed joined the US Air Force.

"I hope he doesn't cause trouble"

"Me too... you better tell Amelia"

"I'm going to... we'll see her at work"

Back at the Rose bar Dan told Amelia to take it easy, Amelia was cleaning a table when someone put their hand on her shoulder making her jump, she turns around to find Leo, Lee and Jack standing there, what they saw shocked them and Leo asked.

"Who did this to you Amelia, please tell me Scott didn't do this?"

"No Scott didn't do this "

"Then who did it?"

Jack had gone to the bar and called his squad's barracks tell Scott but Mike was the one who answered.

"Hello Major Heartfield speaking"

"Mike it's Jack, are you and Scott finished with the newbie's for the day?"

"Yes we were about to leave and go to the Rose bar when you called"

"Ok you and Scott need to get here and quick "

"Why what's going on?"

"You'll both see when you get here"

Jack returned and saw Amelia crying and he asked.

"What did you guys do?"

Lee answers before Leo could.

"We only asked Amelia who did this to her"

"Ok... come Amelia let's sit you down"

Jack guided her to a seat and sat down, Leo and

lee got the drinks in and sat down.

Mike and Scott were walking to the Rose bar and Scott asked.

"What did Jack say?"

"Only that we need to hurry and get there"

Scott had a bad feeling, they reached the bar and went in to find Jack, Leo, Lee and Amelia sitting at the table, Jack sees both Scott and Mike znd went over to them and Scott asked.

"What's going on Jack?"

"We asked Amelia who hurt her... but she broke down and won't say"

Scott rush's over and sits next to Amelia.

"Amelia... look at me... please"

Amelia slowly looks to Scott, he sees a deep cut and bruises on her face, she leans against Scott who put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and asked.

"Who did this to you Amelia?"

"It was Ian my ex"

Scott, Mike, Leo, Lee and Jack were angry that Ian would do this to Amelia.. Mike puts his hand gently on Scott's shoulder and says.

"Scott you have to report Ian to Colonel Carter about this"

"I'm going to"

"What's this got to with the Colonel?"

"Amelia, Ian signed up to the Air Force and I have to report him"

"Ok I understand"

Amelia's boss came over.

Amelia why don't you go home"

"Ok Dan you win"

Scott looks to Dan then back to Amelia, Dan saw the confusion on Scott's face and Dan says.

"Ian came here and attack Amelia this morning around 8:30am, I tried to get to go home"

"That was around the same time as I did a head count"

"Anyway can you make sure she gets home safely please?"

"Yeah sure I can, come Ame let's get you home"

Amelia nod's gently and gets her things then returns. Scott walks her home and makes them something to eat.

"Thank you for walking me home, cooking and staying with me for a while"

"Your welcome and any time"

Scott kisses Amelia who deepens the kiss, Scott gently pushs her down on the sofa and they get lost in their passion.

The next morning Scott wokes up before Amelia, he turns to herand sees her sleeping, he smiles gently and kisses the top of her head waking her up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's ok... I could get use to waking up to you every morning"

"I could too, I'll make us some breakfast"

"Ok I'll take a quick shower then you can have one after me"

"Sounds like a plan"

While Amelia took a shower, Scott makes them a romantic breakfast. Amelia had finished her shower and was now dressed, she trys to sneak up to Scott but with his training he knew she was there and played along, she puts her arms around his nebk to hug him, Scott turns and ulls her on to his lap and kisses her, after they part he says.

"I've made us some breakfast my angel"

"Thank you, it smells and looks great my prince"

Amelia got up and sat next to Scott and they ate their breakfast, after they were done Scott went to take his shower while Amelia washed, dried and put away the plates, cups, knifes, folks and spoon. Scott came downstairs to find Amelia reading a book, he went over and sat next to her.

"Are you going to be ok while I'm working?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I won't be at the bar tonight my boss gave me a few days off"

"Ok I'll come and see you later my angel"

"Ok have a good day my prince"

Scott smiles then keans in to kiss Amelia, after he leaves and Amelia gets back to her book, about an hour later there's a knock at the door, she puts her book mark in her book, puts it down and went to answer the door.

**I hope you all like it, I'll try and update soon.**


	4. Proposition and meet the family

**Hi everyone sorry I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger, please don't hate me. Here is chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

Amelia opens the door to see Lady Penelope and Parker standing there and Amelia asked.

"Penny, Parker what are you doing here?"

"Well first aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Yes of course, please come in and I'll put the kettle on"

Parker replies.

"I'll make you ladies a cup of tea"

"Ok Parker I won't argue with you, thank you"

Lady Penelope and Amelia sat in the living room and Amelia asked.

"Penny what's going on?"

"Well I've just been to see Colonel Carter about an event and I was hoping that you would take part... also I spoke to Scott and he told me what happened"

"I'm ok penny, What did you want me to do at the event?"

"I was hoping that you would be a singer?"

"What... why me?"

"Because you have a lovely singing voice"

Amelia thinks for a minute while Parker came in bringing them a cup of tea and puts the cups on the table, Amelia answers.

"Thank you Parker, and Penny I'll do it, I'll be your singer"

"Thank you... the event will be on the Air Force Base and it's next week"

"Ok... but don't tell Scott I want it to be a surprise"

"Ok I can keep to that"

"Thank you Penny"

At the Air Force Base Scott was heading to his squads barracks, Mike see's him and asked.

"How did it go?"

"Well the Colonel isn't happy and he might tell Ian that he has to leave or transfer him"

"That would be good, Ian is fighting with the other new Cadets"

"Yeah that would be good and I won't have to worry too much about him hurting Amelia"

In Colonel Carter's office, the Colonel asked.

"Cadet Ross... is it true that yesterday morning you attacked Miss Amelia Williams when you were ment to be here on base?"

"No sir"

"I don't believe you... I have spoken to the Rose bar manager and his morning staff"

"They are lieing sir"

"I also spoke to Captain Tracy, he says that a few days ago you even tried to get Miss Williams to leave the bar with you by force"

"The Captain has it in for me because he's dating Amelia... she's only dating him to make me jealous"

"That's not what I heard... I called Miss Williams and she said it was you who attacked her and that she ended things with you a month ago and wants nothing more to do with you"

"Whatever it doesn't matter what I say you'll just believe her and the Captain"

"That's right I do believe them. I'm transferring you to another base"

Ian was in shock he didn't think he would be transferred, he wouldn't be able to hurt Amelia anymore.

It had been a few a few days since then and Ian was transferred to another base, Amelia and Scott we're doing fine, their relationship was getting stronger. Right now Amelia was sitting on one of her swing chairs looking through her music folder she had a few days left before the event, she says to herself.

"Maybe this one... or this one"

"Talking to yourself?"

Amelia looks up to see Scott and his friends coming, she hides her folder.

"Maybe"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

"Amelia don't keep secrets from me"

"It's not a secret, it's a surprise"

Scott looks at her for a minute then let's it go.

"Ok I believe you"

After making sure the folder was hiden Amelia gets up and sits on Scott's lap, he puts his arms around her and she puts her arms around his neck, Scott leans in and kisses her and she deepens the the kiss, after they part and catch their breath back Scott says.

"I've missed you all day"

"I've missed you too all day"

Mike says to them.

"Get a room"

Amelia replies before Scott could.

"We have a room thank you"

After another three days, it was the day of the event and Amelia was nervous, also Scott's brothers and dad were there too, but Amelia didn't know that they were there. Scott sat with his family and friends, and Scott's dad says to him.

"It's good to see you Scott, how have you been?"

"It's good to see you too dad, and I've been fine and I have a girlfriend"

"You do... will we get to meet her?"

"Yes you can meet her"

Scott just didn't know where she was, but Amelia was back stage waiting to go on stage, Lady Penelope who was hosting the event says.

"Thank you all for coming to this event, if you would please put your hands together for our opening singer, she is a bit nervous"

Everyone claps and the music starts then Amelia walks out on stage Scott see's her and was in shock to see her up on stage.

_I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_Since you came along_

_Your touch is sunlight through the trees_

_Your kisses are the ocean breeze_

_Everything's alright when you're with me_

_And I hold my favorite thing_

_I hold the love that you bring_

_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

_And the colors are golden and bright again_

_There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_I see the whole world in your eyes_

_It's like I've known you all my life_

_We just feel so right_

_So I pour my heart into your hands_

_It's like you really understand_

_You love the way I am_

_And I hold my favorite thing_

_I hold the happiness you bring_

_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

_And the colors are golden and bright again_

_And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_Now I'm alright_

_Now I'm alright_

_Everything's alright_

_'Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again_

_And the colors are golden and bright again_

_There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_

_It's a better place since you came along_

_It's a better place since you came along_

After Amelia finished she walks off stage. After Scott recovered he turns to Parker who was sitting with them and asked.

"Parker did you know that she was going to be singing?"

"Yes I did Mr Scott sir, Miss Amelia asked M'Lady and me not to tell you, she wanted it to be a surprise"

Jeff and Scott's brothers overheard their conversation and Jeff asked.

"What wrong Scott, why are you interested in her, I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"Dad... Amelia is my girlfriend"

"Oh I see"

Amelia came up to them but Scott was talking to his dad and didn't notice her, Parker let her through and one of Scott's brothers see's her and says.

"Scott?"

"Yes Alan?"

"Look behind you"

Scott turns to see Amelia standing there and he pulls her gently to sit on his lap and kisses her, Jeff remembers when he and Lucy were, when she was alive and could tell how much Scott and Amelia loved each other. After they part Scott introduces Amelia to his dad and brothers.

"Amelia this is my dad Jeff Tracy and my brothers John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan"

Amelia shakes their hands and says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Tracy, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan, I'm Amelia Williams"

Jeff answers.

"Are you by any chance the daughter of Captain Oliver Williams of the US Air Force"

"Yes I am"

"I knew your father and mother"

Amelia was in shock because Scott's father knew her mother and father, although Amelia never knew her mother, she had died when Amelia was little, she asks.

"Could you tell me about my mother and father please, I never knew my mum and my dad never talked about her?"

**Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger. Song: Better Place, Songwriters: Rachel Platten / Sally Seltmann, Rachel Platten is also the singer. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters. I hope you like it, and I'll try and update soon. **


	5. Mother and more about Amelia

**Hi****guys sorry to leave the last chapter on a cliffhanger. Here is Chapter 5.**

**Chapter**** 5**

"Yes of course I can... but we can talk later, this isn't the place to talk"

"Ok"

Amelia felt excited and anxious to finally getting to know about her mother, Scott asked.

"Are you ok Ameila?"

"Yes I'm fine, just excited and anxious that's all"

After a few hours the event was over and Amelia invited Scott and his family over for dinner. Amelia was in the kitchen making everyone a drink when Scott came up to her and put his arms around her and

kissing her neck.

"Scott we can't... not with your family here"

"I know... I spoke to the Colonel and asked if I could have the weekend off"

Amelia turns around in Scott's arms and puts her arms around his neck.

"What did he say?"

"He said that it was fine"

"Ok"

"Amelia come away with me next weekend?"

Amelia looks Scott in his eyes for a minute then replies.

"I'd love to, I'll ask Dan to find cover for me"

"Ok... I can't wait to take you away for the weekend"

Scott leans in and kisses her, Gordon comes in and says.

"Put her down big brother"

They part and Scott replies.

"Your just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend"

"I'm not jealous"

"If you say so little brother"

Scott, Amelia and Gordon returned to the living room, Amelia and Scott sat together and Scott had his arm around Amelia and she asked Mr Tracy.

"Mr Tracy, what was my mother like?"

"Please call me Jeff, she was a lot like you... I'm surprised that father never told you about her"

"I would ask but he would get angry and say never bring her up again... so I never did"

"Your mother and my son's mother would get together and talk all the time, your mother was happy when she was pregnant with you... Scott was two years old at the time"

Scott says.

"I don't remember"

"You wouldn't Scott, you we're just a toddler"

Amelia knew it would be painful but she asked anyway.

"How did my mother die?"

"She was in a accident and badly hurt... the doctor said that because she was pregnant, they could only save either your mother or you... but not both of you"

"Thank you for telling me"

Jeff asked.

"Where's your father now?"

Amelia got up and went out to the hallway then returned and hands Jeff a piece of paper.

"I haven't seen my father since I was nine years old"

"Why would he abandoned you?"

"He got remarried and his wife didn't like me for some reason... she made him choose, me or her"

"And he choose her"

"Yeah... it's ok I don't him, I've always been on my own"

Scott puts his hand under her chen and moves her head till they we're facing each other and he says.

"Your not your own... you have me"

Amelia couldn't hold her emotions in any longer, she cried on Scott's shoulder, Scott rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shhh it's going to ok"

Once she calmed down she says.

"Thank you Scott"

Jeff says.

"Well it's getting late, we better go"

"It's ok I have three spare room... you can stay here tonight"

""Thank you Amelia... Scott shouldn't you be heading back?"

"No the Colonel said it's ok for me to stay with Amelia at night"

"Ok"

Alan and Gordon were laughing and messing around, while John sat and talked to Scott and their dad, Virgil was looking at the paintings on the wall and asked.

"Did you paint these yourself Amelia?"

"Yes I did, I have a fourth room that I converted into a art studio, I could show you if you like?"

"If you don't mind"

"Of course not"

Amelia took Virgil to her art studio, it was a big room with a sink on one side and canvas, easel, different types of paint, paint brushes, pallets, pencils etc.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing in here"

Amelia went over and opened a cupboard and got a new sketch pad and pencils, she closed the cupboard and went back over to Virgil and hands them over to him.

"Here I can tell your an artist"

Virgil was amazed and took them then says.

"Thank you... but you didn't have to give me these"

"It's ok I've got plenty and when you stay here feel free to come in here"

"Thank you"

As they were leaving Virgil see's a painting and asked.

"Does Scott know about this?"

"No he doesn't, I just finished it yesterday"

It was a painting of Scott in his uniform aat the Air Force Base. Virgil picked it up and took it downstairs to show Scott.

"Scott you should see this"

Scott turns to see the paiting and says.

"Wow Virgil you did that painting really quick"

"I didn't do it... Amelia painted it"

Scott turns to Amelia who had turned red and he asked her.

"Amelia did you really paint it?"

"Yes I did... do you like it?"

"Yes I love it... and your a amazing singer and artist"

"Thank you... I thought that you could put it up in your locker at you barracks"

"I'll definitely will, thank you Amelia"

Scott gets up and went over to Amelia and kisses her who deepens their kiss, after the part and Amelia got her breath back she says.

"I've already got you the room's ready"

Jeff, Virgil, Alan, Gordon and John reply at the same time.

"Thank you Amelia, good night Amelia, Scott"

Both Scott and Amelia say.

"Good night guys"

Scott and Amelia went to Amelia's room and Jeff had a room to himself, Virgil and John shared a room. Alan and Gordon shared a room.

In Amelia's room, Amelia was cuddled up with Scott and her says.

"Thank you for letting my dad and brothers stay"

"Your welcome... and thank you for what you said, that your here with me"

"I ment every word... I promise to here for you no matter what"

"Thank you Scott"

Scott leans over and kisses Amelia passionately, after they part Amelia says.

"Good night Scott"

"Good night Amelia"

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I hope you like it. I'll try and update soon. I don't ouw Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	6. Weekend get away

**Hi guys I'm back, I ho****pe you like the chapter. Here is chapter 6.**

**Chapter**** 6**

It had been a week since Amelia met Scott's family, right now Amelia was packing what she needed for her weekend away with Scott, she says to herself.

"Ok I have what I need... all there's left to do is to wait for Scott"

She takes her bag downstairs and waits for Scott. At the Air Force Base Scott was getting into the car he rented for the weekend, he headed to Ameila's to pick her up, Amelia was waiting outside when she see Scott, he gets out and walks up to her and kisses her, after they part he takes her hand and picks up her bag and he says.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I'm ready"

Scott puts her bagin the boot then gets in the driver seat and they head to where Scott was taking them, Amelia asked.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Your being romantic"

"I do try"

Scott was taking them somewhere special, after a few hours they stop at a petrol station so Scott could fill the tank, once he paid they got back on the road, after Another few hour they to a hotel with a beach close by and asked Amelia.

"What do you think?"

"This place is beautiful... your amazing and romantic"

Scott smiles and leans over to kiss Amelia, after they part they both got out and got their bags out the boot, but Scott carry's his bag as well as Amelia's bag and holds her hand and she says.

"I can carry my bag Scott"

"I know but I wanted to carry your bag"

They walk into the hotel and up to the reception desk and Scott says.

"Reservation's for Tracy"

The receptionist takes a look then gives them their key for the room.

"Welcome to the Gemini hotel, I hope you enjoy your stay"

Scott replies.

"Thank you"

They were shown to their room, there was a table to one side, sofas near the doors leading to the balcony and a that leads to bedroom, Amelia turns around to Scott and says.

"Scott this is beautiful, thank you for doing this for us"

Scott pulks Amelia into a hug then leans down and kisses her passionately, after they part he says.

"I made us reservation's at a restaurant then I thought we could walk along the beach"

"You are a romantic Scott Carpenter Tracy"

After they showered and changed they headed to the restaurant and were shown to their table, Scott order two glasses of Riesling white wine, the waiter got them their wine and waited for them to order their meal and Amelia says.

"I'll have lamb with sweet potato and salad please"

Scott says.

"I'll the same and can we have two S'mores baked Alaska desserts please"

Yes of course, it won't be long"

It wasn't long before their meal arrived and they talked and after they finished they went for a walk along the beach holding hands and Amelia says.

"Thank yoy Scott this is perfect... your perfect"

"Your welcome Amelia"

Scott wraps his arms around her, he leans down and kisses her who deepens their kiss passionately, after they part Amelia says.

"Let's head back"

"Yes let's"

They headed back and didn't wake up till the next morning. Scott wakes up and looks down to see Amelia still asleep and he tinks to himself.

**Scott's thoughts.**

I could get use to waking up with Amelia in my arms.

Amelia starts to wake up and Scott noticed and he says.

"Good morning Amelia did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Scott, yes I did... did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, why don't you get a shower then I'll have one after you then I will order us some breakfast"

"Ok I won't be long"

Amelia gets up and walks into the bathroom to take a shower, she didn't take long and she got out ,got dressed then walks back into the bedroom.

"The shower is sll yours"

"Ok thank you"

Scott gives Amelia a quick kiss then went to take a shower, after he got out and dressd thehe walks into the bedroom to find Amelia standing outside on the balcony, he walks out and put his arms around her, she leans back against Scott and put her hands on top of his and says.

"It's beautiful here"

"Yes it is, but I see someone beautiful in my arms"

Amelia turns around in Scott's arms and puts her arms around him and says.

"I love you Scott Carpenter Tracy"

Scott was in shock for a minute then he smiles and says.

"I love you Amelia Kate Williams"

Amelia kisses him and after they part he says.

"I'll order us some breakfast"

"Ok... I am hungry"

They went inside and Scott ordered them breakfast then after they were finished, they went and looked around the shops. Scott saw a dolphin necklace with a blue diamond in it's eye, he bought the necklace for Amelia and he saw a ring with a blue and green diamond, he also bought it.

After they left Scott and Amelia went down to the beach and Scott says.

"Amelia I got this for you"

"You didn't have to get me anything"

She opened the to see a gold dolphin with a blue diamond and she says.

"Scott it's beautiful... how did you know I like dolphins?"

"I didn't... but I do now"

He puts the necklace on her and she turns around and gives him a quick kiss then hands him a box and he opened it to find a glod bracelet with his name and Amelia's name on it and he kissss her quick and says.

"Thank you Amelia I love it"

They stayed for one more day before they headed back home.

**I hope you like the chapter. I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	7. I'm sorry, come with me, will you

**Hi guy I'm back, I hope yoy like this chapter. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 7**

Scott and Amelia have been together for five months and they loved each other. Right now Amelia was at work and May asked her.

"What's wrong Amelia?"

"It's nothing... It's Scott he's been acting different the last few weeks"

"Have you asked him what's wrong?"

"Yeah but he said it's nothing"

"Maybe he's planning something for you two"

"Maybe... but I also found out something when I was at my doctors appointment"

Amelia hadn't been feeling well for a few week and went to the doctors.

At the Air Force Base Scott was talking to Colonel Carter.

"We will be sad to see you Leave Captain Tracy"

"I will be too"

Scott left to see Amelia, but he didn't want to do this, he wanted to take her with him him but his dad said no. Amelia was waiting for Scott, she couldn't wait to tell him the news, he walks upto her and he says.

"Amelia I have something to tell you"

"I have something to tell you too, but you go first"

Scott takes a deep breath and says.

"I'm sorry Amelia but we can't see each other anymore, I'm going to go work for my dad"

Amelia was upset, sad and angry, Scott asked.

"Amelia... what do you want tell me?"

"I'm... it's nothing"

"Amelia"

She runs home and cried, after a while she writes a letter to Scott and called Mike.

"Mike can you do something for me?"

"Yeah sure I can"

"Can you come by the house and get this letter I wrote to Scott and put it with his things?"

"Sure I can"

Mike went and the letter and put it with Scott's things, Scott had his squad lined up and he says.

"As of now I'm no longer your squad captain, I'm leaving to go work for my dad"

Mike was angry but didn't say anything, the boy's took Scott for a drink, Amelia saw them and told Dan that she wasn't feeling well and he let her go home. The next day Scott got his things and boarded Tracy one and sat in the co-pilot seat and his dad took off, it took a few hours to get to Tracy Island.

It had been a two week since Scott left, Mike was at Amelia's house and she told him everything and Mike says.

"He knows your pregnant and he left anyway?"

"I couldn't tell him after he said that we can't see each other anymore"

"I understand"

"That's why I asked you to put the letter I wrote to him with his things"

On Tracy Island Scott had just go around to putting his things away when he came across a letter written for him, he opened it to find the necklace that he gaveto Amelia and he takes the letter out and reads it.

**_Dear Scott._**

**_I couldn't face you after you ended things with me, but I need to tell you, so I wrote you this letter instead. I had to go to the doctors, I hadn't been feeling well for weeks, I found I that I'm pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't tell you straight away. I'll tell our child about you._**

**_from Amelia_**

Scott ran out of his room and into the living room and says.

"Dad I need to go back to the Air Force Base, I need to see Amelia"

"Scott we have been through this and the answer is no"

"Amelia is pregnant, I need go and bring her back with me... I love Amelia"

"How do you know that she's pregnant?"

"Amelia wrote a letter and had it put with my things"

Scott show's his dad the letter and after he finished reading it he say.

"Ok you can go and bring her back home"

"Thank you dad"

Scott went to his room to get the necklace and a small box then went to Tracy one, after he did his pre-flight checks he took off heading back to the Air Force Base, he arrives after a few hours. After he landed and got off the plane he bumps into Mike who asked.

"Scott what are you doing here?"

"I need to see Amelia, I never wanted to leave without her... but my dad wouldn't let me take her with me... I was planning to propose to Amelia"

Mike drove Scott to Amelia's home, Amelia was sitting on her swing chair when she see Mike pulling up and then see's Scott getting out, he walks up to her and says.

"We should talk"

"Yes we should"

Amelia stands up but she felt faint and passed out, Scott catch's her and carry Amelia to her bedroom and puts her down gently and stayed with her. Amelia woke up after a few hours and see's Scott standing by the window looking out and she says.

"Scott... I thought I was dreaming"

Scott turns to her and walks over and sits on the edge of the bed and says.

"Hi Amelia and no your not dreaming"

She sits up and says.

"You read the letter?"

He puts his hand gently on her tummy and says.

"Yes I did... I didn't want to leave you, but my dad said I couldn't take you with me"

"What changed his mind?"

"I showed him the letter and I told him I love you"

Amelia hugs Scott and he wraps his arms around her, he takes her necklace out of his pocket and puts back around her neck and he says.

"I have two questions for you"

"Ok go ahead I'm listening"

"Will you come live me?"

"Yes I will come and live with you"

Scott takes out a small box and get down on one knee, he opens the box to reveal a blue and green diamond ring and asked.

"Amelia I love you so much, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you Amelia Kate Williams do me the honor of marring me?"

Amelia was in shock and after she recovered she replies with tears in her eyes.

"Yes... yes I'll marry you"

Scott smile's and puts the ring on her finger then he kisses her, after they part he says.

"Let's get you packed and then we can go home"

Scott helps Amelia to pack and he was already telling her not to lift anything heavy and that he would do the heavy lifting, he also told her everything about their new home.

**I hope you like it, I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


	8. Going home to Tracy Island

**Hi guys I'm back, sorry it took so long to update. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter**** 8**

Scott drove Amelia to the Air Force Base, he put Amelia's things on Tracy1. Amelia was talking to Mike when Scott came walking up to them and he puts his arms around Amelia and rested his hands on her tummy, he could feel her small baby bump, he smiles and he says.

"Your things are on Tracy1"

"Thank you... I'm ready to go"

Mike says.

"Look after Amelia and your baby"

"I will"

Scott and Amelia boarded the plane and Scott took off heading home to Tracy Island. About an hour in to the flight Amelia asked.

"Scott is there a toilet on this plane?"

"Yes there is... why?"

Amelia didn't say anything, she got and went to the toilet and after she was finished Amelia returned to her seat and Scott asked her.

"Amelia are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine... I just have morning sickness that's all"

"I can ask my dad and grandma for a good remady"

"That would be great"

After another few hours they landed on Tracy Island, they walk into the living room and Jeff says.

"Welcome to Tracy Island... Amelia I'm sorry for not letting Scott bring you here to begin with, please forgive me"

"It's ok I understand and I forgive you"

"Thank you"

Jeff noticed the ring and asked.

"Is that an engagement ring?"

Scott replies before Amelia could.

"Yes it is... I asked Amelia to marry me and she said yes"

Jeff smiles and he knew that he wouldn't have to talk to Scott about doing the right thing.

"I'm happy for the both of you"

Virgil walks in and says.

"Amelia I'd like to check you over"

"Why?"

"Well I'm the Island's medic and I'm sure that you haven't had an ultrasound done yet"

Amelia thinks for a minute and realized that she hadn't.

"Your right I haven't"

Scott went with Amelia and Virgil who leads them to the infirmary and Virgil says.

"Amelia can you lay down on the bed and lift your shirt up a bit, then we can check your baby"

Amelia did as she was told, Scott holds her hand. Virgil puts some cold gel on her tummy making her jump and Virgil says.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you that the gel is cold"

"it's ok... it just surprised me that's all"

Virgil spreads the gel and turns the monitor and sound on, they could see a tiny life form on the screen and Virgil takes a picture and he says.

"Your about three months pregnant... I'll print off a picture for you both"

Amelia says.

"Thank you Virgil"

Amelia turns to Scott and he lean's down and kisses her, after they part Virgil hands them the picture. Both Scott and Amelia say together.

"Thank you Virgil"

Virgil smiles and says.

"Your welcome... I don't want you putting yourself under any stress or lifting anything heavy"

"I won't"

Scott asked.

"Virgil will you help me to oget Amelia's things off Tracy1 and to take them to mine and Amelia's room?"

"Yeah sure I can"

Amelia went back to the living room while Scott and Virgil put her things in hers and Scott's room, after they finished they joined Amelia and their dad in the living room. Scott sat next to Amelia and he put his arm around her and put his hand on her tummy, Amelia lean's against Scott and puts her hand on top of his and Scott says.

"Your things are in our room"

"Thank you Scott, Virgil"

They both say.

"Your welcome"

After talking for awhile Scott and Amelia went to their room to put their things away, Amelia went to pick a box up but Scott stops her and he picks it for her putting it on the bed and Amelia says.

"I could have picked it up"

"I know but it's heavy"

Amelia sat on the bed and went through the box, she came across a photo album and she looked through it, she comes across a photo of her mother. Amelia had tear's running down her face. Scott just finished putting their clothes away and he turns to Amelia and see's her crying, he runs over and sits next to her, he wraps his arms around her and Amelia holds Scott tightly and he asked.

"Amelia what's wrong?"

"I was looking through my photo album and I came across a photo of my mother"

Scott see's the photo and he says.

"You do look like her"

Amelia had calmed down after a few minutes and Scott helps her to go through the last box, once they were finished it was dinner time. Amelia didn't know why but she asked for some chocolate ice cream and pickles. Scott says.

"I guess you have cravings"

Amelia replies.

"I think so too"

Jeff smiles and says.

"Lucy my boy's mother had cravings for chocolate ice cream and pickles when she was pregnant with Scott and then again with Virgil"

Amelia smiles and says to Scott.

"I wonder what we're having?"

Scott replies.

"Most likely a boy"

Scott, Amelia and Jeff talked for awhile before Virgil had returned home with Alan. The day went by quickly, Scott and Amelia went to their room and got changed and climbed into bed and Scott wraps his arms around Amelia and she put her head on his chest and wraps her arms around him.

"Goodnight Scott"

"Goodnight Amelia"

They both fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

**I hope you like it, I'll try and update soon. I don't own Thunderbirds or their characters.**


End file.
